Len, quisiera
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/ Si algún día Dios me conscidiera renacer de nuevo desearía no estar en el mismo vientre que tú, porque eso significaría poder amarte sin remordimientos.


_Los personajes de Vocailod no me pertenecen._

**L**en quisiera.

Todo empieza regirse por unas normas, todo tiene el quizás o porque, mientras empiezo a pensar sobre todo ello veo con mis ojos otros idénticos a los míos, bajo la mirada un segundo antes de subirla y sonreír a mi hermano.

Él me mira, sus cejas bajan unos milímetros, es imposible ocultar algo de él. Suspiro y empiezo a leer detenidamente, enfrascándome en mi mundo, uno en el cual no hay preguntas, no hay rechazos, uno en el que él y yo no somos parientes. Si no lejanas personas que se conocieron y se enamoraron. Oh, qué bonito sería el mundo si fuera así, sería la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Muerdo mi labio inferior con fuerza, de repente tengo tantas ganas de llorar, de deshacerme de este sentimiento que consume mi corazón, que empieza a asustarme y atormentarme por las noches mientras miro a escondidas a mi hermano. Desearía que todo fuera una pesadilla, desearía no tenerlo como hermano.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa cuando siento una tímida mano en mi hombro, miro detenidamente a Len que parece abatido ante mi cara preocupada y llorosa. Sonrió un poco y sacudo la cabeza.

―Hey. ―murmuro débilmente.

―¿Qué pasa Rin? Dímelo, soy tu hermano.

Eso es lo que no quiero oír Len, eso es lo que más odio.

Me estremezco ligeramente.

―Kaito… está saliendo con alguien. ―susurro. Todos piensan que estoy enamorada de Kaito, todos creen que mi corazón solo palpita por él, piensan que mi mundo es él. Aunque está muy lejos de la realidad.

Len me sonríe y me aprieta contra su pecho, envuelvo mis manos en la tela de su camisa.

―Él se lo pierde Rin, encontrarás al hombre de tu vida, ya lo verás.

Niego lentamente.

―Es un amor imposible, lo sé. Estoy resignada, pero duele Len, duele tanto que no sé qué hacer. ―hipo sollozando. Empiezo a admitir mis sentimientos débilmente, aunque tú seguirás pensando que es por otro.

Len es mi hermano. Len es sangre de mi sangre. Len es idéntico a mí. Len es… la mejor persona que conozco.

Muerdo mi labio, quisiera decirte tantas cosas Len, tantas palabras hermosas como te amo, te quiero con todo mi corazón, tantas cosas, pero que están censuradas.

Len… quiero una sociedad donde no me critiquen por amarte.

―Len… no sé qué hacer. Ayúdame. ―suplico, sus ojos azules empiezan a nublarse, suavemente me besa la frente. Len, si tú lloras yo lo haré mucho más fuerte. Ayúdame.

Abrazo fuertemente entre mis brazos a mi hermano gemelo, hundo mi cara en su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón.

Len… quiero una sociedad donde este amor pueda hacerse realidad.

Len, quiero tantas cosas, quiero poder tocar a la persona que amo en publico, quiero besarle a los labios y nadie me juzgue, Len, te quiero.

―Lo siento Len. ―susurro suavemente, mi hermano se aparta de mí con ligero asombro antes de mirarme.

―¿Por qué?

―Por nada, eres tan fácil de engañar Len. ―me burlo con voz apagada. ―No me volveré a enamorar, es una promesa. Todo terminara aquí.

―¡Rin! ¡Deja de decir eso! Encontraras a alguien, volverás a enamorarte.

Dulce mentira Len.

―Habrá alguien especial.

Ese eres tú.

―Serás feliz.

Es imposible.

―Yo te ayudaré.

Pero yo no podré aceptar tu ayuda.

―Estaré siempre a tu lado.

Pero yo no quiero estar a tu lado, te haré sufrir.

―Te librare del dolor Rin.

Eso es imposible, porque si quererlo eres tú la causa.

Niego y me levanto. Alzo mi mirada, limpio mis lágrimas y sonrió.

―Ya no hay esa persona especial, para mí solo había una, es imposible Len. Gracias por ayudar a tu hermana. ―curvo los labios.

Len, quisiera ser otra persona. Me hubiese gustado no compartir contigo el vientre de mamá, porque eso significaría que podría amarte sin remordimientos.

Sacudo mi pelo rubio, camino lentamente hacia la salida, pero tu mano cálida agarra la mía.

―Rin…

―Len, por favor, déjame ir.

Tu mano lentamente me suelta, está es la primera vez que deseo que todo desaparezca, porque si estamos los dos solos aquí, nadie me criticara, nadie podrá apuntarte y mancharte. Len, no sé qué hacer, si Dios quiere que renazca… desearía conocerte de otra forma. Ya no hermanos. Solo hombre y mujer.

Len, algún día, tal vez lejano o cercano, espero ansiosamente la respuesta de Dios. Te quiero.


End file.
